


【金剑】她超辣的·上

by cmiscute



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmiscute/pseuds/cmiscute
Summary: 设定：黑呆✘二闪私设：影后✘老腊肉 霸道黑呆✘小媳妇儿(?)沙雕闪ooc预警 无脑沙雕小甜饼 没啥逻辑





	【金剑】她超辣的·上

1.

吉尔伽美什是一名出道不久暂无作品的小新人。

他体格修长，拥有着令漫天星辰都显得暗淡的像神一样光辉璀璨的面容。

这样华美到无以复加的美貌青年，注定了他哪怕是在遍地都是美男的娱乐圈，也会成为那个万众瞩目的存在。

他的美貌令人心碎令人动容，让万千迷妹为他疯为他狂，为他哐哐撞大墙。

然而正所谓上帝给你开了一扇门的同时必然将另一扇窗给锁死了。

接触过他的人都知道他的脾气和长相完全成反比！

他喜怒无常、目中无人、孤高傲慢…总之一切与嚣张自大沾边的词他都占了个遍，还有着无可救药的中二病。

他是乌鲁克老总的事并不是什么秘密，所以一开始在荧屏里看到他的身影时，不明真相的吃瓜群众还以为乌鲁克破产易主了。

震惊！堂堂一代老总竟亲自下海卖艺为哪般？

但事实上他暂时将公司执掌权交与挚友恩奇都，只是为了来演艺圈圆他的中二帝王梦。

是的，就是这么蛋疼这么毫无逻辑可言╮(╯▽╰)╭。

2.

阿尔托利亚肌肤胜雪，有着一头披肩的金色秀发和无需妆扮也十分俏丽的面孔。

都说评判美人的标准在于眼睛，阿尔托利亚就有双如宝石般耀眼迷人的金眸，漂亮而又灵气。

身材娇小的她也因这双冷情的眼而让粉丝呐喊道我呆气场两米八，当得知她开得一手好摩托时，更是苏得一大片迷弟迷妹将阿伟乱葬无数次并直呼‘我可以’。

她高冷的性格与惊人的食量也形成了巨大的反差，这一萌点圈粉了无数少男少女。

外加上自身的兢兢业业、洁身自好的美好品德，漂亮到无可挑剔的打戏，强大的台词功底，铸就了她出道十年便成为影后的光辉战绩。

3.

两个同样金光闪闪、耀眼夺目，本该是平行线的两人突然就有了交集。

4.

巧就巧在一部由小说改编的古言电影开始筹备拍摄了，影后阿尔托利亚是作者钦定的女主角。

刚出道的吉尔伽美什为了圆自己的皇帝梦豪迈得放出承诺声称愿意带资进组解决剧组经费不足的问题。

导演看着金光闪闪的吉尔伽美什和金光闪闪的投资以及金光闪闪的投资，卑微得向金光闪闪势力低下了头。

吉尔伽美什就这样强行仗着自己资本家的身份走了后门

而作者看到吉尔伽美什的第一眼便fall in love了，直呼他就是自己心目中的英雄王。

于是男女主就这样毫无灵魂得敲定了下来。

5.

“哦啦哦啦，我听说要和你合作的那家伙可是出了名的性格臭屁，到了影棚以后咱除了搭戏尽量别他正面接触，千万千万千万别跟上次一样跟人打起来了，现在的公关越来越不好做了。反正你的人设是高冷女王，咖位也比他高这么多，必要时直接无视他也是可以的＃＆＊＆＄♀∑⊙……”

“哦。”

外人眼中的高冷女神阿尔托利亚此时吃得满脸油光，毫无形象得啃着手上的炸鸡，大口吸着超大杯冰镇可乐，心不在焉得回应着全能保姆型经纪人梅林的喋喋不休。

炸鸡和可乐，天仙配！

6.

他们第一次见面的那天并没有他俩的合体戏份。

阿尔托利亚拍好当天的戏份后就准备离去，快到门口时恰好遇到了刚进拍摄地的吉尔伽美什。

两人都注意到了彼此，上下打量着未来几个月的合作伙伴。

只不过几秒后，阿尔托利亚就撇开了眼，不顾吉尔伽美什火辣辣的注视，头也不回、大步流星得往保姆车方向赶。

肚子空空，该吃饭了。

此刻吉尔伽美什璀璨到令神明都妒忌的光辉面容显然还没有一份金黄油腻香脆的全家桶来得夺人(呆)眼球。

就当两人擦肩而过时，阿尔托利亚纤细的手腕被一只湿热的大手所拽住，突如其来的外力让她踉跄了一下，瞳孔因受惊而扩张，稳住平衡后扭头怒瞪始作俑者。

“就算是故作冷漠，佯装一副漠视我的样子，你这女人也甚是美丽。”

“？？？”

这个黄金爆炸头是不是有什么疾病？？

7.

场面一度十分尴尬，两人对视着，无形的电火在相交的眼神中噼里啪啦得传递着。

母胎solo二十多年的阿尔托利亚无法理解是什么迫使他说出了这样莫名其妙的话，他的目的又是什么。

大脑飞速得运转，排除了所有可能后，那便只剩下一种情况了。

就当众人以为他们要打起来，随时做好准备飞扑过来将两人拉开时，只见阿尔托利亚的唇动了。

“你也好美。”

呵，他一定是想跟我商业互吹，男人就是麻烦。

自以为参透了男人心的阿尔托利亚如是这般想到。

8.

脑回路清奇的阿尔托利亚误打误撞得和另一位脑回路清奇选手连接上了脑电波。

意外被顺毛了的吉尔伽美什大手一挥，戏也不拍了，口嫌体正直得和阿尔托利亚一起去了○○基，点了一大桌的垃圾食品，成功刷了一大波的好感。

某位不配拥有姓名的导演只能卑微得先安排配角的戏，心中不停得念叨着‘不气不气我不气，气坏身体谁如意’、‘有钱就是爸爸，有钱就是爸爸，向万恶的资本家低头’。

而另一位不配拥有姓名惨遭抛弃的梅某只能咬着小手绢，泪眼汪汪得看着他俩离去的背影，大有种女大不由娘的萧瑟感。


End file.
